


Be Quiet

by GalaxyAce



Series: Integrate: U [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aged-down, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, junhee's so shy, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 10:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: If there was anything Junhee was starting to learn, it was that trouble had a voice, and that voice belonged to Lee Donghun.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Series: Integrate: U [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532870
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	Be Quiet

* * *

#  ☔

_ “-you should sit next to me in class tomorrow.” _

The words echoed in Junhee’s head with every step he took. His sneakers squeaked obnoxiously against the freshly-polished hallway floor and he glanced down, finally realising that the designs plastered all over them were so fucking ugly_._

Well, maybe ugly wasn’t the right word... _ distracting _was more accurate. The patterning was so eccentric that it was able to muddle Junhee’s already-muddled thoughts; an impressive feat for something non-sentient, he thought.

He heard his heart pounding in his chest as his fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the door handle that belonged to room 237, knowing that once he stepped inside, he’d have to see Donghun.

Normally, seeing Donghun in class was the only thing he’d looked forward to each morning for the past few months, but after what happened on the bus last afternoon, he couldn’t help feeling like something had changed. Something had bloomed since yesterday, something akin to attraction, and Junhee couldn’t just pretend that nothing had happened, or that everything was normal, when it was obviously anything but. He slinked past the door and dragged the soles of his shoes against the cheap, grey carpet, eyes scanning the room quickly and darting to that specific seat two rows in front of his usual one. 

Empty. 

His heart dropped slightly, but before he was able to hang his head low and trudge defeatedly to his seat, something blue and flailing caught his attention.

_ Donghun. _

Well, Donghun’s arm.

Glad he was able to catch Junhee’s gaze from across the room, Donghun continued to wave excitedly and point to the empty seat next to him, a silent, frantic invitation to get him to sit there.

Junhee gulped. He nodded weakly and shuffled over to Donghun, noticing that he was sitting three rows back from where he usually sat. Junhee didn't wonder why. In fact, it barely registered in his mind because the only thing going through his head right now was _ how damn pretty Donghun looked in that baby blue sweater. _

“Forget your umbrella?” Donghun teased, pointing up at Junhee’s damp hair. Beads of water dripped down the side of his face, collecting for a quick second at the angle of his jaw before growing too heavy and meeting the floor with a quiet _ splat. _

“Ha,” Junhee chuckled uneasily and nodded, “rain.”

“Mmm,” hummed Donghun, sneaking a glance at Junhee’s lips. 

“S-So, how do you think you did on that test, huh?” Junhee tried to break the awkward silence with an innocent question.

“Definitely made it my bitch,” Donghun replied immediately, turning in his seat slightly to look Junhee in the eyes. “What about you?”

Junhee shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe a C, but hopefully a B. I'm a little worried." He admitted. Completely prepared for Donghun to shoot back with a question like _ ‘Haven’t you been paying attention?’ _ or _ ‘Want me to help you study for the next test?’ _ he had a plethora of excuses at the tip of his tongue. He was ready to blurt out _ ‘I didn’t have my contacts for a week,’ _instead of admitting the real reason behind his perpetual distraction in class, but surprisingly, Donghun didn’t ask anything. Junhee couldn’t help but feel equal parts relieved and disappointed; he really had some good excuses made up for the occasion.

“Aw,” Donghun cooed and reached out to brush his fingers against Junhee’s forearm. It was gentle, comforting, and at some point, he’d started to trace small designs onto Junhee’s skin with his fingernail — a circle, a star, a heart — each one leaving behind a pale pink mark for several seconds before he whispered, “I’m sure you did great,” and removed his hand from Junhee’s arm.

Junhee whimpered audibly at the loss of contact, and if that wasn’t humiliating enough, the girl in front of him turned around and locked their gazes together for a full second before she gave him a strained smile and went back to minding her own business. He felt his psyche crumble slightly at that because he’d probably be known as _ ‘the moaning weirdo in second period calculus’ _ at the end of the day.

Donghun wanted to laugh so badly.

Just like yesterday, and the week before, and the months prior: Junhee wasn’t paying attention. He was having so much trouble concentrating when Donghun was two rows away from him, but now, with Donghun _ one foot _ away from him, it was a whole lot worse. Something that resembled radio static found a permanent home in his mind and he had no choice other than to just give up; there was no way any learning was going to get done with his mind in this state. He squirmed in his seat, looking at the clock anxiously and biting his pencil, wanting the time to go by as quickly as possible, but also hoping it would stop altogether so he could stay here next to Donghun. _ God, this was so pathetic. _He slumped down in his chair and sighed deeply, eyes still glued to the whiteboard in an attempt to make it look like he was paying some semblance of attention.

At that, Donghun raised an eyebrow, amused. _ Junhee was bored. _

If there was anything Donghun was good at, it was finding the fun in any situation, and with Junhee, it was just too easy.

He inched his chair inconspicuously over to Junhee’s, eliminating the gap between their respective seats. 

"Bored?" Donghun asked quietly.

"Uh," Junhee nodded once, "little bit."

"I know something fun we can do," Donghun offered, his voice laced with something absolutely _ naughty. _

Junhee didn't like the way he said that. If there was anything he was starting to learn, it was that trouble had a voice, and that voice belonged to Lee Donghun.

"Trust me," Donghun assured, "it's fun." He dropped his pencil next to his notebook and sunk down in his seat as well, hand wandering down under the desk with him.

The wandering hand made itself known to Junhee in the form of a gentle pressure on his left thigh and he had to pause everything going on in his head, which wasn’t much, for a second to figure out if he was dreaming or not.

Then he remembered what happened the last time he thought that.

Donghun gave the muscle a light squeeze and gauged Junhee’s reaction before he splayed his palm open to rub it up and down his thigh slowly.

_ So this is why he chose the back row. _

Junhee bit his tongue as Donghun’s hand travelled upwards and dangerously close to his crotch. If there was anything he wanted to happen, it was this, and if there was any place he _ didn’t _want this to happen in, it was also this. His mind took too long in deciding what he wanted to do, so Donghun took it upon himself to offer a suggestion.

He worked his fingers under Junhee’s belt discreetly, undoing the metal buckle as quietly as he could — and succeeding — before looking Junhee in the eyes and flashing him a sultry smile, braces on display.

“Mmh,” It came out more like a whimper than anything and Junhee was slightly surprised that he was capable of making such a sound. The point of no return hadn’t only been reached, it’d been smashed through with a battering ram, and Junhee decided to go along for the ride. Living with two younger siblings and parents who believed that masturbation condemned you to hell meant he was good at being quiet. Now, however, that was going to be put to the test. 

The belt unfastened with ease thanks to Donghun’s adept fingers, and without warning, he rubbed the back of his hand against the strained fabric of Junhee’s underwear sharply, earning an audible yelp from him.

Junhee masked the disrupting sound with a loud cough and waited for everyone to turn their heads back around to the front of the classroom before he looked at Donghun with a glare.

“Be quiet,” Donghun ordered, not bothering to meet Junhee’s gaze. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the whiteboard as he continued to tease Junhee’s clothed erection, trailing two fingers up and down the hard length languidly and relishing in the squirming he got in return.

In the back of his mind, Junhee wondered if Donghun was good at multitasking.

Slipping his fingers past the waistband of his underwear, Donghun pressed his thumb to the tip of Junhee’s cock, rubbing gentle circles against it and spreading the bead of moisture around the head.

Junhee’s body went completely limp as the pleasure overtook him. Soft, tiny mewls escaped his lips as he bucked his hips up discreetly, desperate for more.

More than happy to oblige, Donghun wrapped his fingers around Junhee’s cock and tried to contain his surprise because _ damn, he was bigger than he looked. _He offered a few teasing strokes before finding a perfect, steady rhythm and letting Junhee melt into the touches.

Huh. It really _ does _ feel better when someone else is doing it. Junhee forced himself to swallow a moan as he thrusted himself up into Donghun's hand; his stomach felt warm and impossibly tight and he would have insulted himself for getting so close in such a short time, but this was different-

-this was _ Donghun- _

-and he was surprised at how much pre-come Junhee seemed to be producing. He felt a slightly inflated sense of pride for a little while before coming to the conclusion that _ Junhee was a virgin_. No wonder it was so easy to make him come on the bus yesterday, especially without direct contact. He wondered how quickly it would take Junhee to orgasm this time around.

A slick finger found its way underneath the head of Junhee's cock, applying the most delicious pressure on the most sensitive section and he whined, arching into the touch and hoping Donghun would keep going because he was so, _ so close. _

Thankfully, Donghun did notice and it didn't take long for Junhee to be reduced to a red-faced, quietly-sobbing mess, trying to hold in every sound he so badly wanted to moan out. Each stroke felt better than the last and with every second that passed, Junhee found it increasingly more difficult to control himself. A familiar warmth pooled low in his abdomen and he bucked his hips up frantically, searching for the release he so desperately needed.

"You look so cute when you blush-" Donghun whispered.

The praise went straight to Junhee's head and his cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of pink. 

"-and I never would have imagined your cock was so thick-" 

Junhee choked.

"-wonder how it'd feel inside me-"

Now, all he could think of was how Donghun would look all fucked-out and sweaty. He'd probably make the most beautiful noises and moans and — _ oh god. _Everything was suddenly too much. With his lips pressed together tightly, Junhee squeezed his eyes shut as the warm pressure in his abdomen finally dissolved into pleasure, and with a slight jerk forward, he found himself spilling into Donghun’s hand.

Donghun didn’t mind that there was come dribbling down his hand; instead, he found it strangely flattering. The fact that he was able to bring someone to orgasm nearly gave him that same pleasure in return and he delighted in every shiver and muffled whine he got from Junhee as he continued to stroke his cock slowly, knowing exactly how sensitive he was right now.

“Mmh, Do-Donghun,” Junhee whimpered as quietly as he could, mouth hanging open as come spurted from his slit and oozed down his length, ultimately falling onto Donghun’s fingers. Junhee knew that if it were possible, Donghun’s eagerness and the obscene squelching sounds coming from under the desk would be more than enough to send him over the edge again.

Junhee blinked the fuzziness out of his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing as the surroundings of the classroom around him slowly became clear again. His pants had been done up neatly sometime during the whole ordeal and Donghun sat next to him with a wicked smile on his face, mumbling something he couldn’t exactly make out.

“-I think it’s cute that you’re a virgin,” Donghun repeated himself, just a bit louder this time around.

_ Humiliation _.

The stigma around men who were virgins, especially in high school, was something that Junhee truly hated. He couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t man enough to join in when the boys in the locker room started talking about their latest sexual escapades. It was especially worse because all they’d talk about were _ girls. _ He couldn’t help but overhear the disgusting ways they’d speak about some other boys in the school, and Junhee wondered if _ he _ was ever a topic of conversation between those jocks. 

Now that Donghun had found out, Junhee desperately hoped he wasn’t going to be one of those people.

“W-What makes you think that?” Junhee tried not to sound offended, even though it was true. 

Donghun raised his eyebrows and scoffed; it wasn’t condescending, it was more of a mild threat than anything. He attempted to rid himself of the remaining stickiness on his hands and ended up dirtying his pants in the process. Not that he really cared, though; they were grey and worn-out already, so he had no problem walking around for the rest of the day with dried come on his sweatpants. In fact, he’d be willing to bet that at least one guy in this very instant was wearing an article of clothing soiled with semen. An undershirt… a sock, maybe? 

Maybe Junhee didn’t want to know the answer, anyways.

  


***

“You should give me your number-” Donghun suggested, squeezing through the crowded hallways with Junhee’s hand in his. 

It was a strange development, but Junhee initiated it by reaching for his hand, mumbling something about how he didn’t want to lose him in the crowd, so Donghun went along with it. He briefly wondered where Junhee’s sudden burst of confidence came from, especially since he was always a shy, blushing mess, but Donghun didn’t care to look too much into it; it was a pleasant surprise, and he could definitely get used to it.

Plus, Junhee’s hands were so warm and soft and he smelled like cherry blossoms — Donghun would have to be absolutely mad to refuse _ that. _“-and you should come over to mine next week to study or something.”

Junhee blushed. “I’d like that.”

  
  


* * *

  



End file.
